


The Valentine Rose

by Zhanice



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhanice/pseuds/Zhanice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s February 14, the morning of the annual Storybrooke Valentine’s Day Dance. Granny gives a red rose to her first customer. If he keeps the rose, he’ll be obliged to be her partner at the dance this evening. Otherwise, he must pass it on to the first person he sees. That person will then be in the same predicament. Mr. Gold comes into possession of the rose more than once on this special romantic day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rose

Granny opened the diner at 6:00am on Friday, February 14, the same time she opened the diner every other day of the year. Today just happened to be Valentine’s Day and the morning of the Storybrooke Valentine’s Day Dance.

“Good morning." Leroy grumbled under his breath as he made his way to his usual seat at the counter.

Granny placed a cup of black coffee in front of him along with a red rose. “Good morning.”

“What’s this?” He gestured to the rose, his nose crinkled in disgust.

“Didn’t you see the posters plastered all over town? That’s the Valentine Rose. You can keep it if you want to be my partner at the Valentine’s Dance tonight or you can pass it on to the next person you see.” Granny was chuckling to herself at the look on Leroy’s face.

“What?” Leroy was baffled.

“Don’t blame me. Mary Margaret and Ruby came up with the idea. They’re the co-chairs for the dance.”

“No offense, sister, but I’ve gotta pass it on. I ain’t dancing no dance.” He looked up as he heard someone enter the diner.

“Good morning, Granny… Leroy… Happy Valentine’s Day!” Dr. Hopper greeted them cheerfully.

Leroy looked at Granny. “I have to give the rose to him?” The look of disgust on his face had intensified.

“Unless you want to spend the night with me.” Granny was actually beginning to enjoy this.

Archie Hopper stood there smiling at them, noting that Leroy was looking at him somewhat disdainfully. “Is everything OK?” Archie was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

Granny handed him a bag with his usual takeout order in it. “Leroy wants to give you something.”

“Really?” Dr. Hopper looked hopeful.

“Just take it and pass it on. I ain’t dancing with you tonight.” Leroy handed him the rose and turned back to his coffee.

“Thank you. How lovely!” Dr. Hopper seemed flustered. He didn’t want to dance with Leroy any more than Leroy wanted to dance with him, but he also didn’t want to hurt his feelings in any way by passing on the rose. He just stood there looking helpless.

“I told you I ain’t dancing with you, Hopper. I don’t want to see you with that rose in your hand tonight.” Leroy almost snarled.

Dr. Hopper turned a bright red and almost tripped over himself trying to leave. “Good day. Thanks again for the rose.”

Granny laughed heartily. “I think you may have traumatized him. He’ll probably be afraid to show up at the dance tonight.”

Leroy just growled into his coffee.

Dr. Hopper was so anxious to get out of the diner that he almost knocked over Regina Mills in his haste.

“Dr. Hopper! I’d appreciate it if you’d watch where you’re going.” Her clipped tone only served to increase his anxiety.

“I’m s-s-so sorry, your honor.” He stuttered. He realized that he needed to give her the rose or be subjected to Leroy’s wrath. “This is f-f-for you.” He sheepishly handed her the rose. The look on her face made him question his decision to pass it on.

“Oh my word! I don’t have time for this rose nonsense.” She looked at him as if she wanted to rip his heart out of his chest. “Why are you still here? Be gone! I have business to attend to.” She flicked her wrist as though the action would make him disappear.

It worked. Hopper hurried off, a look of terror on his face.

“That was quite a show, Madame Mayor.” Regina inwardly groaned at the sound of Gold’s voice.

“Mr. Gold.” He could hear the controlled venom in her voice. “Here. Take it.” She thrust the Valentine Rose at him.

“May I say I’m quite flattered, Your Honor, but I really can’t accept it. I’m afraid I’m not interested in being your Valentine.” He smirked.

“You know full well why I’m giving you this rose, Gold.” She snarled at him. “Now just take it.”

“As you wish… but don’t get upset when I don’t show up at the dance with it.” He loved pulling her chain. She made it so easy.

Gold turned to go, the rose in his hand. He sauntered down the street smiling at Regina’s discomfort. The day was starting out splendidly. Now he just had to get rid of the rose. As one of the dance’s main sponsors, he was compelled to attend the event. But he certainly didn’t want to have anything to do with the Valentine Rose. Let the foolish romantics engage in that activity.

Gold chuckled to himself. Emma Swan was heading toward him. The day was getting better. “Sheriff Swan, this must be my lucky day. Let me offer you this lovely rose.”

“Great.” Emma gingerly took the rose from him. “Just what I wanted.”

Gold put his hand over his heart. “You wound me, Sheriff. Does this mean you won’t be dancing with me tonight?”

“Very funny, Gold. No, we won’t be dancing. I won’t be dancing with anyone.”

“What a shame. There must be somebody you’d like to dance with.”

She gave him a strange look. “No need for you to worry about me, Gold. You might want to look to yourself.”

She walked away leaving him staring after her. Had she seen him making a fool of himself with Belle French? Did she know that he harbored a crush on the town librarian? He shook it off. It couldn’t be. Even Belle didn’t have a clue that he liked her that way. Granted, he stopped by the library to see her almost every day, but he always had a legitimate reason to be there. She was a beautiful young woman with countless suitors. He’d bumped into several of them on various occasions. Needless to say, he’d been jealous of all of them. It was crazy and foolish, but he couldn’t seem to help himself.

He slowed as he approached the library. It was hours before it would open, but he stopped and stood there looking at it.

“Mr. Gold.” His heart leapt when he heard her voice.

“Belle.” He turned as she walked up to him.

“The library doesn’t officially open until 9:00am, but I’ll be there in a few minutes, right after I get my coffee.” She smiled at him and put her hand on his arm. “You’re welcome to stop by if you’d like. How do you like your coffee? I’ll bring some back for you.”

His heart was beating wildly. “I wouldn’t want to disturb you, Belle. You must have things to attend to so early.”

“Oh, you won’t be disturbing me. I’d welcome the company.” She smiled widely. “So how do you take it?”

For a minute he didn’t know what she was talking about. “Oh, yes. Cream with 2 sugars.”

“It’s a date, then. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” She ran off before he could utter another word.

He stood there trying to breathe deeply. What was he thinking? He didn’t have an excuse to be there today. What would she think if he had nothing to ask her?  He began to panic and second guess himself. Eventually he calmed himself down and was his usual cool self by the time Belle returned (as cool as he could be with her that is).

She handed him his coffee and hooked her arm in his. His heart began to beat faster. “Come. I enter through the side door.” She led him into the building and to an office on the lower level.

“So this is your office?” Gold looked around. The place was quirkily decorated and reminded him of Belle. “It’s definitely you.” He smiled at her.

She grinned happily. “It’s a bit disorganized, but I like it.”

“As do I.” He looked into her eyes and she could feel herself blushing slightly. Gold noticed it and was enchanted.

“You should call me Rum.” He didn’t know where that came from. “It’s short for Rumford.” He explained further.

“Rumford…” the way she said it made Gold weak in the knees. “I like your name, Rum.” She blushed again and he could think about nothing but kissing her. He had to get himself under control.

“Make yourself comfortable.” She pointed to small couch in the corner of the room.

He sat down and she sat down beside him and turned herself to face him. “So how can I help you today… Rum?” She briefly put her hand on his thigh and then removed it.

Gold’s body reacted immediately to her touch and he panicked. He would be mortified if she had any idea of what his body was doing or what he was thinking.

“Are you OK, Rum?” She had taken his hand in hers. She had to feel his pulse racing.

“I’m fine, Belle. I felt light-headed for a minute. I skipped breakfast this morning.”

“I’m sorry.” Belle was smiling. “I bought us some muffins. I hope you like blueberry. It’s my favorite.” She took 2 muffins out of a small bag and handed one to him. “I hope it makes you feel better.”

“That was very kind of you, Belle. Thank you.” He was staring at her lips and thinking that he desperately wanted to kiss her.

Belle smiled sweetly at him. “Are you going to the Valentine’s Dance tonight?” She looked hopefully at him.

“Yes, I’m one of the sponsors so I’m required to attend.”

“Good! That means I’ll see you there.” She looked genuinely pleased.

Gold smiled inanely at her.

“Did you hear about The Valentine Rose?” She giggled. “Jefferson gave it to me when I was coming out of the diner and I gave it to Sidney Glass.”

“Yes, I was in possession of it earlier. Mayor Mills passed it to me and I passed it on to Sheriff Swan.” He hesitated. “I’m surprised that you passed it on from Jefferson. Didn’t I see you dating him a while ago?” He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.

Belle giggled again. “Jefferson and I are just good friends. He’s a lot of fun, but a little too crazy for me.”

Why did that make him feel so good? It’s not as though it would make it any more likely that Belle would be interested in him.

“Forgive me for jumping to conclusions, Belle. I just assumed that a beautiful young woman like you has a lot of suitors.”

She blushed again and looked shyly at him. He’d called her beautiful.

“I really don’t date much, Rum. I guess I’m waiting for the right person to come along.” She bit her lower lip and blushed a little more.

 Gold couldn’t take his eyes off her. “I hope you find him.” How he wished he could be that person. He needed to rip himself away from this fantasy that he’d concocted for himself and Belle. She was the woman he’d been waiting for. If only he could be the same for her.

“I should go, Belle. I have a busy day ahead of me and I’m sure I’ve kept you from your work long enough.” He stood up to take his leave.

“Oh, OK.” Belle sounded disappointed. “I enjoyed our visit, Rum.”

“As did I. Thank you for the coffee and muffin and the charming company.” He took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips. “I’ll see you tonight.” He hurried out of there before he said or did something that would embarrass both of them.

Belle watched him go, her heart aflutter. When he’d kissed her hand her pulse had started racing wildly. She had met the right person. Now she just had to find a way to let him know.

Gold made his way to his shop as quickly as possible. He needed to immerse himself in work and not think about Belle. The problem was that he was always thinking about her. He wasn’t sure how to stop.

He unlocked the door of his shop and let himself in. He turned the sign to “Open” and made his way to the back room. After an hour or so had passed, he heard the bell ring.

“Mr. Gold, are you here?”  Gold recognized Ruby Lucas’ voice.

“What can I do for you, Miss Lucas?” He saw the rose in her hand.

“Granny asked me to deliver this to you.” She handed him an envelope. “Oh, and you might as well take this too.” She handed him the rose.  “Regina Mills just gave it to me. I’m not keeping it.” Ruby explained.

Ruby was shocked when Gold laughed. “So Regina had the rose again… why does that amuse me so much?” Ruby just stared at him.

“Is there anything else, Miss Lucas?” He wasn’t sure why she was still there.

“No, nothing. I was just leaving.” She turned and walked out quickly.

He turned to return to the back room when the bell rang again.

“Gold, I need to speak to you.” Emma Swan hurriedly approached the counter but stopped short when she saw the rose lying there.

“Changed your mind, Sheriff?” He picked up the rose and waved it toward her.

Emma took it. “Don’t flatter yourself, Gold.”

He chuckled. “Well then, to what do I owe this visit?”

Emma pulled out a piece of paper with the name ‘Rumple$tilt$kin’ printed on it. “Does this name mean anything to you?”

“Where’d you get this?” He took the paper in his hand.

“I found it on the ground in front of your shop.”

“It’s mine. It doesn’t mean anything.” He put the paper in his jacket pocket.

Emma grinned. “What is it? Some type of password? Wasn’t Rumplestiltskin the fairy tale character who spun straw into gold?” Emma was now laughing outright.

Gold felt irritated until he noticed Dr. Whale standing on the other side of the street. If Emma left now she’d have to give the rose to him. There was no doubt in Gold’s mind that the lecherous doctor would keep the rose and be Emma’s date for the evening.

“I think we’re done here, Sheriff. If you’d excuse me, I need to get back to work.”

“Ok, Gold. You do that.” She continued laughing as she made her way to the door. Gold laughed to himself as he watched Whale crossing the street heading on a direct path to Emma. The door opened suddenly and Mary Margaret entered. Emma kept laughing as she handed the rose to Mary Margaret and exited the shop.

“Damn.” Gold uttered under his breath.

Mary Margaret approached the counter and Gold held out his hand to take the rose. Was he ever going to get rid of it?

“Good day, Ms. Blanchard. The watch is ready. Let me get it for you.” Gold went to the back room to retrieve the watch that Mary Margaret had ordered from him.

“Does it meet your approval?” he displayed it to her.

“It’s perfect! Thank you, Mr. Gold. David is going to love it!” Mary Margaret took her leave and Gold returned to the back room with the rose in hand. He put it in a vase of water. It looked like it was going to be spending a lot of time with him today.

Another hour passed before the bell rang again. Gold retrieved the rose from the vase and walked to the front of the shop.

David Nolan was standing there with a watch in his hand. “How can I help you, Mr. Nolan?”

“Do you think you can fix this watch, Gold? It works for a while and then it suddenly stops.”

“Why don’t you leave it with me and I’ll take a look at it.” Gold would put it aside until Mary Margaret had a chance to give David the new watch. “And I’ll give you this in return.” He handed the rose to David.

“You don’t want to keep it, Gold?  I can give you some dating advice if you’d like.” Gold had once asked David for a bit of advice regarding a hypothetical dating situation (one regarding Belle French he noted to himself) and David had not been able to let it go.

“As you wish. Who better to give me advice than the husband of the woman I’ll be spending the evening with?” It was now Gold’s turn to look smug.

David looked confused.

“Your wife gave me the rose, Mr. Nolan.” Gold spelled it out for him.

David snatched the rose from Gold’s hand. “Ouch!” He pricked himself on one of the thorns.

Gold laughed. “Careful, Mr. Nolan. I wasn’t planning to keep it. I can assure you that I’ll be rose-free this evening.”

David mumbled something in reply that Gold couldn’t understand since his pricked finger was in his mouth.

Gold stood there chuckling. The bell rang again and Regina entered. Gold could barely contain himself as David Nolan handed her the rose and exited the shop.

She looked furious. “Not a word, Gold. Just take this infernal rose. I can’t wait for this day to be over.”

Gold smirked. “Is there anything else I can help you with? Or are you just here to give me the rose?”

“I’m here to remind you that you need to get back to me about that parcel of land by Monday.  Are you going to be able to deliver?”

“Of course. You’ll have everything you need by noon.”

“Make sure of it.” Regina commanded as she swiftly turned and left.

Gold returned to the back room with the rose and placed it in the vase.

The next two hours went by without anyone entering the shop. When the bell rang again Gold took the rose out of the vase and brought it up front with him. He was surprised to see Moe French standing there with a gardenia plant in his hand.

“Delivery for you, Mr. Gold.” Moe placed the plant on the counter.

Gold stood there looking perplexed. “I didn’t order a plant.”

“No, it was ordered by someone else for you. There’s a card attached.”

Gold handed the rose to Moe French and removed the card.  Now Moe looked confused.

“It’s the Valentine Rose.” Gold explained.

“Ah, yes… if there’s nothing else…” Moe hesitated.

“No, thank you. I’m sure you’re busy.”

Gold turned away. When he heard the door close behind Moe he opened the card. It said “You’re the one.” He had no idea what it meant or who had sent it to him.

Moe returned to his shop using the back alleys. He couldn’t imagine who had sent Gold the gardenias. He hadn’t said anything, but the gardenia meant that you have a secret admirer. It boggled his mind to think that anyone could harbor feelings for that man.

He entered his shop through the back door and called his assistant, Gaston. “Take this.” He handed him the rose. “It’s the Valentine Rose. Belle is coming by in a few minutes. Stay back here until I call you. I want you to give it to her. It could be your second chance.”

Gaston smiled. He didn’t know what was up with Belle. They’d dated a few times and he thought things were going well when she suddenly decided that they weren’t right for one another. She was so wrong. He knew they were right. Her own father thought they were the perfect match.

“Gaston, can you come out here?” That was the signal. Gaston appeared from the back room with the rose in hand. Belle was standing before him.

“Hi, Belle. This is for you.” He handed her the rose. “This can be an awesome night for us.” He smiled his brightest smile at her.

Belle looked from him to her father. Neither one of them listened to her. Gaston was nice enough, but he simply wasn’t right for her. She didn’t want to hurt him, but she couldn’t pretend to feel something that didn’t exist.

“Did you need me for something else, Dad? Or was this the reason you called me over?”

Moe cleared his throat. “Do you know who ordered the gardenia plant for Mr. Gold? The entry is in your handwriting and the person paid cash.”

“I can’t say. It was purchased by a secret admirer who wants her identity to be kept under wraps.”

“Come on, Belle. You can tell me.” Moe wanted desperately to know.

“I’m sorry, Dad, but I can’t. Now if that’s all, I need to get back to the library.” She turned away from them and exited the shop.

She looked down at the rose for a second and felt herself start to lose balance as she collided with someone on the sidewalk in front of the shop. “Rum!”

“Belle!” He put his arm around her back to keep her from falling.

They both laughed. “I’m so sorry, Rum. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” She put her arm around him to help herself regain her balance.

They stood there in each other’s arms. Neither seemed anxious to let go.

Belle drew his attention to the rose. “I want to give this rose to you, Rum. You’re the one.” She looked into his eyes as he held her in his arms. He pushed back a strand of hair from her face. “I’ll see you tonight, Rum.”

He took the rose. “Yes, sweetheart, I’ll see you tonight.” He called her sweetheart without even thinking about it.

He let her go and he watched her walk away. She looked back at him once and smiled seductively at him.

He could feel his heart pounding. “You’re the one.” That’s what the card had said.

He entered Mr. French’s Florist Shop. That’s where he had been heading when he bumped into Belle.

Moe French and Gaston had witnessed the whole incident between Gold and Belle and neither of them understood what they had seen. They saw them embracing and they saw Belle give him the rose. It had shocked both of them.

“How can I help you, Mr. Gold?” Moe French tried to appear calm.

“I need to know who sent the flowers to me. The card didn’t say.” Gold wondered if they could hear his heart pounding.

“I’m afraid that information is confidential.” Moe wasn’t sure how that was going to go over.

“Are you sure? I really need to know so that I can thank the person properly.” Gold needed to know.

“I don’t know myself, Mr. Gold. Belle took the order and it was paid in cash. She wouldn’t tell me who the person was. She said that the woman asked that her identity be kept confidential.” He paused. “What did the card say?”

“You’re the one… it said You’re the one.” Gold turned to leave.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Moe pointed to the rose.

“No, I’m keeping it. I need to bring it to the dance tonight.” He exited the shop.

Moe French was incensed. “What does he think he’s doing? I don’t want him anywhere near Belle.”

Gaston was still confused. “She didn’t seem to mind when we saw them outside.”

That seemed to enrage Moe even more. “We need to get this batch of deliveries completed so that you can attend the dance. Sean’s coming in to help me with tonight’s deliveries so you’ll have the night free. Someone has to watch out for Belle.”


	2. The Dance

Mr. Gold left Moe French's shop, rose in hand. He had been in possession of the Valentine Rose for a good part of the day, but he could have never imagined that the rose would end up giving him the chance to spend the evening with Belle. He walked slowly back to his shop deep in thought. He closed up and drove back home to get ready for the dance.

Gold couldn't stop thinking about his encounter with Belle in front of her father's shop. He'd put his arm around her to steady her and it had felt as though she belonged there. She'd not only seemed comfortable with his arm around her, but she had also put her arm around him. How he'd wanted to kiss her. Now he was going to spend the evening with her, his arms around her as they danced together. He started to get nervous. What if she hadn't wanted him to keep the rose? What if she looked shocked or upset when she saw him with it? He had to stop thinking this way or he was going to be paralyzed. He kept reminding himself that she'd said "You're the one", the same thing that was on the card. That couldn't be a coincidence, could it?

He forced himself to push all of these doubts out of his mind. This was his chance to let Belle know once and for all how he felt about her. He decided to go all out and wear a red tie in honor of Valentine's Day, something he'd never done before. He thought Belle would like it.

When he was ready, he looked at himself in the mirror. He winced. Belle was so young and beautiful. What could she possibly see in him? He began to waver. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Then he looked over at the gardenia plant and gained back his strength. He plucked one of the flowers from the plant, took the rose and headed to the dance.

* * *

Belle had been smiling since her encounter with Rum. There was no doubt in her mind now that he was as taken with her as she was with him. The way he had held her and looked into her eyes and gently removed the strand of hair from her face… And then he had called her "sweetheart." Her heart raced every time she thought about it. She couldn't wait to be in his arms at the dance tonight. She wondered what Rum was thinking about. Did he know that the gardenia plant was from her? That she was his secret admirer?

The sound of her phone interrupted her thoughts.

"Dad? " She had been annoyed with him earlier, but realized that her whole encounter with Rum had happened thanks to her father's ploy. "Yes, but I need to get to the dance by 8:00pm. It's very important that I'm not late." Belle sighed. Her father desperately needed her help at the shop. He needed her to man the shop while he and Gaston finished up the last of the afternoon deliveries. Belle couldn't say no. Not on the busiest day of the year. As soon as she closed up at the library for the day she hurried over to assist him.

"You have to get back here by 6:00, Dad. I need time to get ready so that I can get to the dance."

"What's so important that you have to be there right at 8:00?" Moe knew he was being suspicious.

"I'm meeting someone and he'll be upset if I'm not there on time." She could imagine Gold thinking the worst if she was late.

Moe felt as though he needed to intervene. "I wouldn't be in too much of a rush, Belle. Mr. Gold kept the rose you gave him. That means you'll have to spend the night as his date. You'd be better off skipping the dance completely."

"I know, Dad. I wanted him to keep the rose. He's the man I'm meeting." Belle asserted calmly.

Moe looked stunned. "You wanted him to keep the rose?"

"Yes, Dad. Mr. Gold and I have become friends over the past couple of months. I like him."

Moe just stared at her. "Who sent him the gardenia plant, Belle? Was it you?" He said it accusingly.

Belle answered unabashedly. "Yes."

Moe just stared blankly at her. "You're his secret admirer? I don't understand."

"There's nothing to understand. I like him and I'm spending the evening with him. This is the happiest I've been in a long time." It made Belle feel good to finally express her feelings.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to forbid this, Belle. Did he make some type of deal with you? I'll talk to him."

"There's no deal. I told you I like him. It's as simple as that." Belle took his hand. "You can't forbid me, Dad. I'm no longer a child."

"All set, Mr. French?" Gaston walked in from the back. He looked from Belle to Moe. "Am I interrupting something?"

Moe continued to stare at Belle. "My daughter is looking forward to spending the evening with Mr. Gold. We need to hurry because she doesn't want to keep him waiting."

Gaston joined Moe in staring at her. He was floored that she was choosing Gold over him. What was wrong with her?

"Well?" Belle looked at them. "Shouldn't you be on your way? I need to get out of here on time." They left with their mouths hanging open. Neither of them could grasp what had transpired. The only thing they knew for sure was that Gaston didn't need to attend the dance. Belle had made her choice perfectly clear.

The next 2 hours went by quickly as Belle fielded dozens of last minute requests. When she looked up it was 6:00 and her father had not yet returned. She now began to anxiously watch the clock. She couldn't be late. This whole thing with Rum was at such a fragile stage. She knew that he had a hard time believing that she truly liked him. She really couldn't allow him to start second-guessing himself or her.

Belle texted Gaston. She needed to know that they'd be back soon. After what seemed like an eternity, Gaston replied that they'd be there within half an hour. Belle was now in a panic. She was going to be late no matter what. She just had to hope that Rum would have faith in her.

* * *

Gold arrived at the dance exactly at 8:00pm. He had never been this nervous in his life. He entered the hall through the decorated door and was immediately greeted by Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan. She looked panicked when she saw the rose in his hand. He chuckled and felt some of the tension drain from him. "Don't worry, Ms. Blanchard. This is not for you." He could hear her sigh of relief. He could also see her look of panic turn to one of surprise. "I suppose you weren't expecting to see me with the rose. I never expected it myself." He looked away and started to survey the room for Belle.

As he entered the room he could sense everyone staring at him and he could hear the whispers. Evidently nobody could believe that he had the rose and they were all concerned for the person who would be stuck with him for the night. He started to feel very uncomfortable. He didn't see Belle. He walked further into the room amidst the whispers.

"Gold." Emma came over to him. "So you took my advice." She smiled knowingly at him. "She's not here yet."

"So sure of yourself, Sheriff." Gold refused to acknowledge that she was right.

"I've seen you with her, Gold. I'm not blind." She laughed. Gold couldn't muster an answer.

"Gold!" Regina's voice reminded him that there was still some fun to be had this evening.

"Madame Mayor. So sorry to disappoint you again, but this rose is not for you."

She ignored him. "So you think someone actually wants to spend the evening with you? Where is she? Maybe she decided to stay away purposely."

Gold was afraid that she could be right, but he wasn't about to let her see it. "Jealousy doesn't suit you, Regina. You really must try to accept that we aren't going to be together."

Regina smiled wickedly. "Mock me as much as you want, Gold. Let's see who has the last laugh tonight."

She rushed off leaving Gold with his own thoughts. Belle was still nowhere to be seen. Maybe Regina was right. Maybe she had decided not to come after all. Gold felt defeated. The whispers seemed to increase as he stood there alone. He walked slowly to one of the tables and sat down. What had he been thinking? His own desires had clouded his judgment. How could he have been so foolish? Someone like Belle could never be interested in someone like him.

He looked at his watch. It was almost 8:30 and no sign of her. The food was being served and people started finding seats at the tables. Nobody sat at the table with him. He sat there by himself with the rose and gardenia in front of him. He'd never felt so alone in his life.

* * *

Belle was in a panic. Her father and Gaston had finally returned at 7:00 and Belle had raced out of there without exchanging a word. It was 8:00 and she was still getting dressed. She prayed that she could get to the dance by 8:30. What would Rum be thinking?

She gave herself a final look in the mirror. She had bought a new red dress for the dance, a color that she seldom wore, but which Ruby had insisted looked good on her. She wanted to look a little sexy (she wanted Rum to think that way about her at least a little), but she didn't want to look unlike herself. She hoped Rum would like what he saw. She wanted to have a real relationship with him. She couldn't go on with just the fantasy any longer.

She rushed out and headed to the dance. She was only a short distance away so it was just as quick to walk as to drive. Her heart was pounding by the time she arrived, partly from walking so quickly and partly in anticipation of seeing Rum. She entered the building and was immediately greeted by Mary Margaret.

"Belle, we were worried about you. Nobody knew where you were."

"I had to help out my father… it's the busiest day of the year for him." Belle was looking around the room rather than at Mary Margaret.

"Are you looking for Ruby? She's down front…" Mary Margaret paused and then whispered conspiratorially, "You're never going to believe who brought the rose with him tonight."

By this time Belle had spotted Gold. "I think I know." She looked at her friend. "I'll finish catching up with you later." Belle rushed into the room and toward Gold. He was sitting alone looking toward the dance floor.

"Belle!" Ruby grabbed her arm. "I've been worried about you. Where are you rushing off to?"

Belle looked at her friend. "I'm sorry. I had to help Dad with last minute orders." She paused. "I need to see Mr. Gold."

Ruby giggled and pulled Belle closer. "He brought the rose with him. I can't imagine who the lucky woman is."

Belle blushed and Ruby suddenly made the connection. "No! You?... How? When? Why? Are you going to be OK?"

"I need to see him now. I'll explain everything later." Belle looked at her friend. "It's a long story…"

Belle pulled away and headed toward Gold.

Gold had been sitting there alone for a while feeling lonely and foolish. He'd never allowed himself to hope like this before. This time he had let his guard down and allowed this young woman to find a place in his heart. He just hoped he hadn't ruined their friendship with his foolish fantasies.

"Rum!" His heart leapt into his throat when he heard her voice. He turned around and automatically got up from his seat to greet her.

"Belle!" He could see tears in her eyes and it melted his heart. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" He took her hands in his.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I had to help my dad and he didn't get back in time and I rushed to get here. I didn't want you to think I wasn't coming." She said it all without taking a breath.

By now almost everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing or saying to watch Gold and Belle. Most of them were in shock to see them holding hands. Was she the one who was going to be stuck with him for the evening?

Gold's heart was racing. He picked up the rose and extended it to her. "This is for you… if you'll have it." He smiled tentatively at her.

She accepted it and smiled radiantly at him in return. "Thank you, Rum." She bit her lower lip and he wanted to kiss her.

Instead he reached down and picked up the gardenia from the table. "I also wanted you to have this."

Belle looked innocently at him. "Do you know that gardenias mean you have a secret admirer?"

"Yes, I do… and your secret admirer doesn't want to be secret anymore." He squeezed her hand and looked deeply into her eyes.

She smiled. "And yours doesn't either…" She bit her lip again and caressed his cheek with her hand.

He took it in his and kissed it, his eyes locked with hers the whole time, and then he leaned forward until his lips met hers in a sweet, slow, lingering kiss.

Everyone in the room seemed to gasp at the same time and then the room erupted in screams and shouts and catcalls and whistles. Belle and Gold didn't hear a thing.

When they parted they just looked at each other and smiled. "Are you sure about this, Belle?" He had to ask. He couldn't imagine what she saw in him.

"I've been sure since we met. I knew back then that you were the one, Rum. I just didn't know how to tell you. I was hoping you'd get the message somehow when I sent you the gardenias. Then when we both ended up at my father's shop at the same time and I was able to hand you the rose… "

"I wanted to kiss you right then and there." Gold couldn't help interrupting before he bent down to kiss her again.

A huge squeal from Ruby alerted them to the fact that everyone was watching them. Belle blushed profusely. Gold whispered in her ear. "Maybe we should wait until we can be alone together." That put some thoughts in his head that he needed to expunge immediately.

Mary Margaret came over. "It looks like you're both happy with the way things turned out tonight." She was beaming.

"When did all this happen?" Ruby was right behind Mary Margaret. "I didn't know you two were together."

"I'll give you all the details later." Belle glanced shyly at Gold. He put his arm around her.

The music started and half the room moved out onto the dance floor.

"Shall we?" Gold held out his hand to Belle and she accepted. They danced a slow dance together, once again completely oblivious to those around them. They both felt as though they were living a fantasy, one they never wanted to end.

When the dance was over Gold took her hand. "We should get something to eat. I don't think I had a thing today except the blueberry muffin."

Belle agreed. "Me neither."

They walked over to the buffet table and helped themselves to very large plates of food. Gold chuckled at the amount of food on Belle's plate. He didn't think she'd be able to eat all of it. She was so tiny.

They found seats alone at the table where Gold had originally been sitting and sat there engrossed in each other's company. Gold noted that Belle ate every bite of food and then went back up to get them dessert. He marveled at her appetite. It made him think thoughts that he once again had to force himself to banish from his mind. This was not the time or place.

Belle returned with two plates of decadent chocolate desserts and chocolate covered strawberries. They indulged shamelessly in them and every time Belle took a bite Gold could think about nothing but her lips on his. He needed to think about something else and he needed to do it quickly.

As if on cue, Mary Margaret came over. "There's something you need to do as the person who kept the rose, Mr. Gold. You need to choose two people who you'd like to dance the last dance together. I'll give you a while to think about it. I'll be back later."

Gold welcomed this interruption. It gave him something to focus on other than Belle's lips and hair and soft porcelain skin and mesmerizing blue eyes and sexy red dress.

"I have an idea." Belle's voice helped Gold focus. "We could use it to pair Ruby and Dr. Whale. I know she likes him."

Gold gestured to the corner where Ruby and Whale already looked cozy.

Belle smiled. "I should have known… what about Sidney Glass and Regina or Emma and Jefferson?"

Gold grinned. He liked where this was going. This was his opportunity to make things uncomfortable for Regina or Emma. He had only to decide which one.

The grin on Gold's face grew wider and more wicked.

"What are you thinking, Rum? You look positively evil." Belle had never seen him like this.

"I've made my decision. I'm going to pair Emma and Regina with one another."

Belle looked at him and tried not to giggle. "No! They hate each other. You wouldn't!"

"Yes, I would." Gold smiled mischievously at her.

"I've heard the rumors about you, Rum, but you're always so sweet and nice to me." Belle looked at him with renewed interest.

Gold laughed and then looked concerned. "I'm afraid the rumors are true, Belle. Does that bother you?"

She looked at him. "No, not at all."

He took her hand. "Besides, I don't think I'm being all that evil. Regina and Emma may have one of the most uncomfortable, miserable and torturous five minutes of their lives tonight," the look of glee on his face made it clear how much he enjoyed that thought, "or this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship for them. One never knows." He smirked.

Belle giggled again. "I know which one you're hoping for and I have to say that I kind of like your naughty side, Rum." She blushed a little and he pulled her in for a kiss.

Mary Margaret came by a short while later to hear Gold's decision. "No! Emma's not going to be happy, Mr. Gold." She tried to suppress her laughter. "And neither is Regina."

"That  **is**  the point, my dear." Gold was savoring every minute of this.

Mary Margaret rushed off to share the news with Ruby.

Belle leaned forward and kissed Gold. "That's for making me laugh." She giggled and he pulled her closer to prolong the kiss.

He could feel himself getting aroused again and knew he needed to cool things down.

Regina walked by just as they were kissing and she thought she was going to be ill. She longed to be home in a deep dreamless sleep instead of here in the middle of this sickeningly sweet nightmare. The things she had to endure as mayor. "Get a room." She hissed at them as she passed and the sound of her voice was like being doused with a bucket of ice water to Gold. It was just what he needed. Regina did have her uses at times.

Gold chuckled. "Come, Belle. Let's dance. The night's flying by." He took her hand and led her back out to the dance floor. They danced several dances before returning to the table. The next hour was spent in conversations with Ruby, Dr. Whale, David Nolan, Dr. Hopper and various other Storybrooke residents. People who never spoke to Gold seemed to warm up to him after seeing him with Belle. He found it rather disconcerting.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, can I have your attention?" Mary Margaret's voice boomed over the loudspeaker. "The last dance of the evening is coming up and there's a special twist to it."

Everybody turned to hear what she was saying.

"As the final possessor of the Valentine Rose, Mr. Gold chose two people who will be sharing the last dance together tonight."

Gold could barely contain the huge smirk on his face.

"The lucky two people who will be sharing this dance are our lovely sheriff, Emma Swan, and our mayor, Regina Mills." There was dead silence for a moment (everyone feared Regina's reaction) and then the room was filled with cheers and clapping.

Gold could feel two sets of dagger eyes staring holes through his body. He met both sets of eyes and smiled smugly at them. He knew he would have to pay at some point, but he was enjoying this moment too much to care.

The music started up and Mary Margaret shooed Emma and Regina together. Gold was on the dance floor with Belle, situated as close to the two of them as possible. He couldn't wait to see who would take the lead. He expected it to be a struggle between the two of them. Emma was a very strong and determined young woman who was loathe to give up control, but if he had to put money on it, he'd choose Regina. The woman was the mayor of a sleepy town in Maine, yet she acted as though she was the queen of a large kingdom and the Storybrooke residents were her subjects.

As expected, the first two minutes were spent in an awkward struggle to determine who would lead whom, followed by peals of laughter from both of them. Somehow the struggle had struck them both as funny at some point and erased the discomfort from the situation.

Gold looked at Belle."What did I tell you? One never knows."

Belle smiled at him. "I think we can both agree with that."

He pulled her closer and they forgot about Emma and Regina as they danced the rest of the last dance in each other's arms.

Everyone clapped when the music ended and cheered Mary Margaret and Ruby for a job well done.

Belle took Gold's hand and brought him along with her as she said good night to all of her friends. When she was ready to go, they walked out together.

"Where are you parked?" Gold wanted to make sure that she got to her car safely. Plus he wanted to say good night properly before they parted.

"I didn't drive here tonight, Rum. I walked because I thought it would be quicker."

"Then I'll give you a ride home." He was happy to have a few extra minutes with her.

"Thank you." She squeezed his hand and followed him to his car. He drove her the few blocks to her apartment.

Belle turned to him. "Would you like to come up for a while?" She felt herself blushing again and she knew she was betraying her thoughts.

Gold felt his body responding. "Are you sure? I hope you don't feel obliged to ask."

"I'm sure, Rum. I was hoping you'd show me a little more of that naughty side you've been hiding from me." She blushed again.

She was flirting rather shamelessly with him and he became extremely aroused. He hadn't expected this from her and he had to admit that he really liked it.

"I'd love to share that part of myself with you, Belle." He pulled her close and kissed her slowly and deeply.

"Mmmmm…" she let out a little moan and it sent the blood racing through his body.

"I have a naughty side too, Rum… and I'd love to share it with you." She ran her fingers through his hair.

It was his turn to moan. She was sweet, kind, caring, affectionate… and she had a naughty side. Who said you needed to be naughty **or**  nice? Naughty  **and**  nice seemed so much better.


End file.
